himoutoumaru_chanfandomcom-20200224-history
Umaru and Ebina-chan
is the second episode of the ''Himouto! Umaru-chan'' anime. Summary Late at night, Taihei is seen returning home from work, exhausted and VERY GRIM over the things Umaru will make him do as soon as he gets inside (unaware that the WORST is waiting for him in this episode). However, much to Taihei's shock, upon entering the house he is happily greeted by Umaru in her "outside" persona. After a few questions, Taihei learns that Ebina is visiting and Umaru warns him not to mention anything about her secret life to Ebina. When Taihei enters the main room, he is even MORE shocked to see that Umaru has cleaned it and removed all traces of her true, lazy, childish, selfish self. Taihei then tells Ebina that she is welcome to come over any time, hoping that Umaru can keep up her good behavior (Umaru, however, thinks about having her cola). After Ebina heads home, Umaru immediately reverts to her indoor mode, drinking cola and squealing in bliss after waiting so long. After laughing, Umaru then pauses and looks toward her brother, wondering if he will yell at her. However, Taihei tells her to drink her cola from a cup and reveals that he bought her a bag of takoyaki chips, because she had cleaned the house that night. Taihei happily thinks that Umaru is on the road to becoming a better person, until he finds every bit of the mess from earlier'' ''shoved into a closet. Umaru complains that the takoyaki chips he gave her were wasabi-flavored, and Taihei angrily yells at her. Below, Ebina fawns over how nice Umaru's brother is while the two fight above. Sunday morning, Umaru is up playing online games after an all-nighter. Tired, she complains how no one is ever on so early in the morning and that she has nothing to do until the Sunday morning anime block. As she drinks her "morning cola", she notices Taihei sleeping peacefully and wonders if he looks so happy due to the fact that he's been coming home from work looking like a zombie. Umaru notes that it's his first day off in awhile, but decides to wake him up anyway and screams at him that it's time for work. Taihei then screeches and wakes up, glaring at Umaru. She tries a couple of times to persuade him to play games with her until her Sunday morning anime comes on but is denied as Taihei rolls over to go back to sleep. She then decides to let him sleep for 30 min. but he denies her again and tells her to leave him alone. Umaru then plots to creep Taihei out by sleeping with her "outside face" on but, in the end, falls asleep for real. Taihei believes that Umaru was plotting something (which she was), then looks at the screen, realizing that Umaru has been playing by herself recently and decides to play with her later on in the day. However, after they sleep, Umaru yells at him for making her miss the morning and afternoon anime blocks. Awhile after, Umaru and Ebina walk to school and are handed a flier for a big rock-paper-scissors contest, with the winning prize being a huge, long cat-shaped body pillow called a "Necolumbus", which the girls find very cute. As usual, Umaru is unable to contain her excitement. That night, she excitedly runs up to Taihei with the flier, calling it an "emergency", and jumps on his face. The day of the contest, Umaru becomes UMR and shows Taihei what the "emergency" was by showing him the flier, telling him that she really needs the Necolumbus pillow. Taihei angrily tells her that he turned down a weekend shift for something so ridiculous. Umaru lies to him that she wanted to help him relax, and that she wanted to play with him, right before running off to the event's second location and leaving him at the first one in order to increase her chances (and possibly get TWO of the cat dolls). Taihei agonizes over being so gullible, letting his very greedy sister get him out of work for her own selfish gain. To make matters worse, after making it all the way to the finals, he faces off, and wins, against a very flustered Ebina. That night, as the two walk home with Taihei carrying his prize, he notices a shy look on Ebina's face, thinking that she must have really wanted the doll, and that keeping it could ruin the friendship between her and Umaru. Taihei then offers to give it to Ebina and, although she declines at first, she accepts it and the two happily part ways at the apartment building. Umaru, in a huge fit of selfish rage, suddenly appears behind Taihei, and reveals to him that she lost early on in the tournament, then came back to where Taihei was just as he claimed the prize. Umaru then proceeds to PUMMEL him, calling him a "FOUR-EYED CORPORATE DRONE" '''for giving away "her" cat pillow to Ebina. Taihei, who isn't even putting up a fight, tries to explain that he did it for his spoiled brat of a sister, who angrily argues that he didn't. Meanwhile at the apartment, Ebina wildly snuggles her Necolumbus pillow (which we see blushing), happily thinking about Taihei. In the end, Umaru uses her brother's money to get her own Necolumbus cat pillow through an online auction. Umaru reads a game magazine and sees that a new game, "Last Fantasy 15" (A parody of "Final Fantasy") is now on sale and excitedly demands Taihei buy it for her but is denied. The two later go grocery shopping and Umaru devilishly plans to throw a tantrum in public, while in her true, chibi form, to make him buy her the game (knowing that her brother easily caves in to peer pressure), until they run into '''Ebina. Taihei then offers to buy Ebina lunch to prevent Umaru from throwing a tantrum in public, knowing she won't do so in Ebina's presence. As the three receive their food, Ebina reveals that she has never eaten at a family restaurant as she mostly just cooks at home. Umaru, who cares more about playing the new game than talking to her friend, offers to put some ketchup on Taihei's omelet rice and with it, writes game nao '("HURRY UP WITH THE GAME")'' with a small drawing of what looks like a bear. As Ebina and Taihei continue to chat, Umaru tries more subliminal tactics to get him to buy her the game, but is repeatedly ignored; this leads her to lose her temper, revert to her true, chibi form, and begin throwing '''ANOTHER TANTRUM, pummeling him again. She then jumps on his head and "humps" it, crying and demanding that he buy her the game. She then begins screaming and yelling "GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME!" repeatedly. Taihei warns her that Ebina is still present, causing Umaru to pause and return to her "outside" mode, embarrassed. Both of them look towards Ebina, terrified at what her reaction to such a scene would be, only to realize that Ebina was too focused on her the city restaurant's food to notice Umaru's drastic character change. The three later walk home together and Ebina congratulates Umaru on, in the end, receiving the game she wanted (Taihei was somehow forced to buy it for her). Another morning, Ebina waits outside the apartment building for Umaru to walk to school. As she waits, Ebina remembers being with her family a year ago in Akita and discussing her soon to come move to Tokyo. Her parents try to convince her not to go and live in Tokyo, but Ebina states that she wants to go to school there. Later, Ebina sits on the plane to Tokyo and worries about the things her parents told her, thinking that people will call her a country bumpkin and that she is a careless sort, but she continues to tell herself she'll be okay. Ebina then looks around and notices that many people are staring at her, but tries to convince herself that she is only imagining it. At the Tokyo airport, she tries to change her accent, and again notices people staring at her and tries to figure out why until she hears someone comment that she has a very large bust. She then begins to tear up, noticing that a lot of people have been staring at her and yet none of them will look her in the eyes. As she arrives at her new apartment building, she meets Taihei passing by. He greets her and looks her directly in the eyes, much to Ebina's joy. After a brief pause, Ebina states that she has just moved in and the two introduce themselves. After reminiscing with these memories, Ebina is greeted outside by Umaru and Taihei and she becomes very flustered. Umaru then tells her that they are going to be late and runs off as Ebina tries to speak with Taihei but is much too embarrassed. She is again called by Umaru and the two run off to school together. Character Appearances *Umaru Doma *Taihei Doma *Nana Ebina *Kirie Motoba *Sylphynford Tachibana Trivia *The girls want to win the Necolumbus pillow because it looks cute, but no other reason is given; apparently Umaru needs it so she can sleep all the time. *Taihei could have easily gotten into trouble for quitting work just to participate in the contest, had his boss/coworkers found out. *This and the previous episode depict Umaru as utterly self-centered and not caring about others, including her own brother (only using him to get whatever she wants) until the very end of this episode, when she goes to school with Ebina. *During the restaurant segment, Ebina accidentally uses her Akita accent as she delightfully comments on the food. *Umaru shows her new game to Ebina, even though she's supposed to keep her otaku life a secret. *Crunchyroll gives the title name "Umaru and Ebina-chan". Quotes Taihei: "Work was exhausting today, but it gets even worse from here..." Umaru (in his thoughts): "Hey there, Onii-chan. Make me dinner now!" Taihei: "Ebina, you can come over anytime." Taihei (thinking): "With Ebina around, Umaru can be more independent!" Umaru (thinking): "I need my cola..." Umaru: "I needed my cola after holding back so long! THE TASTE OF THE DEVIL!" Umaru: "Hey, Onii-chan, these are wasabi-flavored chips! Umaru hates wasabi!" Taihei: "DAMN YOU, UMARU!!!!!!!!!" Umaru: "What!? Now you're mad at me!?" Ebina: "Onii-san... I knew it... Umaru's brother is so nice! Onii-san!!!!!!!! (screaming)" Umaru: "Why are you so mad at me, Onii-chan?" Taihei: "WHY WOULDN'T I BE!?" On Taihei's day off: Umaru (thinking): "BUT I'M STILL WAKING HIM UP!" Umaru (goes into her outside mode and pretends to sleep; inside mode thinking): "My poor Onii-chan will never sleep as long as Umaru's wearing her outside face. Now Onii-chan HAS to play with Umaru! Now, surrender, Onii-chan!" (reverts to her inside mode and starts falling asleep) Umaru (crying): "WHY ARE YOU ASLEEP TOO, ONII-CHAN?! NOW I'VE MISSED MY MORNING AND AFTERNOON ANIME!!!!!!!!!" Taihei: "Wait, why am I'' to blame?!" When Umaru makes Taihei miss work to help her win a Necolumbus: Umaru: "Onii-chan, it's an emergency!" (runs to Taihei with the flyer, then jumps on his face) Taihei: "W-What is it this time?!" The day of the contest: Taihei: "Umaru, don't tell me the emergency is..." Umaru (as UMR): "Yes! I need it right now!" Taihei: "Why would you call ''this an emergency?! You made me turn down a weekend shift for THIS?!" Umaru: "Now, now, Onii-chan, you need to relax every now and then." Taihei: "Why would I even want this? Just go by yourself." Umaru: "Uh... What makes you say that? Umaru... just wanted to play with you, Onii-chan. Onii-chan, you must be exhausted after working so hard lately. You'll never relax if I don't do something like this..." Taihei (thinking): "Right. I've been so focused on my work lately that I haven't made time for Umaru. (out loud): Okay, I guess some weekends are meant for rest! I'll have you know, I'm very good at rock-paper-scissors!" Umaru: "Thank you, Onii-chan." Taihei (having to wait in a long line, thinking): "D-Damn that selfish brat... (Umaru: "Okay, Umaru's going to the other spot. Please take care of this one, okay?" (walks away)) Not only did she drag me here to increase her chances, but she actually went to a different spot! (Umaru: "I jut wanted to play with you, Onii-chan.") She made me miss work for a chance of probably winning two of those things!" (Indoor Umaru removes her facade, chuckling guiltily) During the contest Taihei (thinking): "W-What in the world am I even DOING?!" After the contest: Ebina: "Onii-san, you're really good at rock-paper-scissors." Taihei: "Yeah. I've heard that, psychologically, you can win with either paper or rock." Taihei (thinking): "Ebina-chan must've really wanted this. If I keep this, it might ruin her friendship with Umaru. What if they don't talk to each other again?" Taihei (to Ebina): "You're the one who wanted this too, right? I'm sure it'll be happier with you." (Ebina accepts the prize, then leaves; an angry Umaru appears behind Taihei, pouting) Taihei: "Umaru, w-when did you..." Umaru (throwing a selfish tantrum): "EVER SINCE YOUR SPOT! UMARU LOST EARLY ON, SO SHE RETURNED TO THE NORTH ENTRANCE! WHY DID YOU GIVE IT TO EBINA-CHAN?! WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?! (starts pummeling Taihei) YOU FOUR-EYED CORPORATE SLAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Taihei: "I-I did it for you!" Umaru: "YOU DIDN'T DO IT FOR UMARU IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Taihei: "S-STOP THAT!!!!!!!!!" Ebina (happily snuggling the Necolumbus): "O-Onii-san is... so very nice!" After Umaru gets her own Necolumbus: Taihei (narrating): "In the end, she got the Necolumbus via net auction... (Umaru: "I'm so glad you're here, Necolumbus!") '...WITH MY MONEY." After the commercial: Umaru: "Onii-chan, buy me Last Fantasy XV!" Taihei: "No, I bought you Wyvern Quest a few days ago." Taihei: "Listen, Umaru, we're only going for groceries, so no game for you." Umaru (outside form; sparkles in her eyes): "I know, Onii-chan." Taihei: "So what's with that look?" Umaru (chuckling and thinking): "Onii-chan is weak against pressure, so if I throw a tantrum in public, he'll buy me the game." Taihei (thinking): "Even if she throws a tantrum in public, I must not buy it for her." At a restaurant: Taihei (thinking): "She'll never cry for the game in front of Ebina. You need to learn self-control." Umaru (thinking): "I hate you, Onii-chan, for doing something like this... I'll never throw a tantrum with Ebina around..." Umaru (after shrinking to her inside mode): "MUSHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! (pummeling Taihei again) ONII-CHAN, YOU IGNORANT FOUR-EYED IDIOT, HURRY UP AND BUY ME THAT GAME! (jumps on Taihei's face and cries) BUY IT!!!!!!!!!" Taihei: "Let me go!" Umaru (still crying): "BUY IT! BUY IT! BUY IT, BUY IT, BUY IT, BUY IT! ONII-CHAN, HURRY UP AND BUY IT FOR ME!" Taihei: "I SAID NO!" Umaru (screaming and crying): '''"GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME!" '''Taihei: "Do you really want to do this? Ebina-chan's still here..." (Umaru pauses and returns to her outside mode) Ebina (using her Akita accent): "Restaurants around this city are so gosh-darn good!" Navigation